


Like A Leaf In The Wind

by saawinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Theo, Angst, Basically Lots of Feels, Beta Liam, Bottom Liam, Breakup, Chimera Theo, Cutting, Deliberate self harm, Depressed Liam, Drama, Endgame Thiam, F/M, Flashbacks, Guilty Liam, Heartache, Heartbroken Liam, Heartbroken Theo, Liam Makes a mistake, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Run Away, Sad Liam, Self Loathing, Slow Burn, Supportive Mason, Tara in a coma, Theo gets punched in the nose, Theo's sister still lives, Top Theo, Unhealthy Coping, Upset Liam, Werewolf Liam, everyone suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Liam doesn't listen; something happens.The pack is upset with him and Theo dumps him.It's too much for Liam. He feels like a failure.He leaves everyone behind.They are better off without him.He'd be doing everyone a favor.But then 5 years later......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my lovelies. Yes welcome to another Thiam fic. A fic that will rattle your feelings some. 
> 
> Please note that the fic will not follow the exact teen wolf series. I've changed things a little. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> English is also my second language so please forgive me for my mistakes ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic guys ♡
> 
> Join me on a journey of heartache, pain and hopefully happy endings :)

“Its all your fault Liam!” 

“Theo please”, Liam’s heart thumped hard as he tried to justify himself. “I didn’t know that this would happen”.

Theo let out a mock chuckle with his head tilted back before his angry eyes met Liam’s confused pitiful ones, his face contorting into hardness, sneering, “Well it’s too late for that now little wolf”. The Chimera neared the quiet sad looking beta. _He couldn’t care less about Liam’s feelings right now_. He jabbed a finger into Liam’s chest, voice low and dangerous as he spat out, “Because of you my sister is hurt. Because of you the pack suffers”.

Liam just stood stalk still allowing Theo to prod him painfully. The look of utter disgust on his _boyfriend’s? Ex-boyfriend’s?_  face and the pure anger and hurt that radiated off the man made Liam’s heart dissolve and self loathing, guilt and the feeling of uselessness creep in. He swallowed the lump in his throat, tears clouding his vision as he whispered, “I’m sorry Theo. I truly am. I should have listened to all of you”.

The genuine dejected look on Liam’s face was tempting Theo to pull the beta into his arms and whisper soothing words into his ear _. But he wasn’t feeling anything but betrayal at this moment._ Theo inhaled deeply before he walked backwards muttering brokenly, “I don’t think we should be involved anymore Liam”.

Liam’s heart literally skipped a terrifying beat, “Please Theo”. He tried to reach out for the Chimera only to have his hand slapped away by Theo, “Don’t you fucken touch me!”

“Theo please”, Liam pleaded for what felt like the millionth time today. “We can find a way to try and  pull her out of a coma”.

Theo shook his head, “We can’t Liam. It’s over”. The Chimera willed himself to turn around and walk away. His heart burning with the calls of Liam’s sobbing pleas. He knew this was for the better. He couldn’t trust anyone who put his sister’s life on the line. He can’t trust anyone who had gone behind his back.

His sister was the most important person in his life and he was going to take care of her. He was going to put her first.

* * *

**2 weeks later....**

The pack wouldn’t even acknowledge him. Theo wouldn’t even look at him. Scott shot him a pitying look though, which made him slightly uncomfortable but at the same time slightly relieved that maybe the alpha was probably still willing to give him a chance.

But that was flawed when he gathered the courage to approach Scott and the alphas girlfriend Malia sneered at him, stirring her alpha in the opposite direction. Liam's heart squeezed and his gaze dropped to the floor in deep shame and embarrassment. He propelled himself forwards to class while trying to get a reign on his emotions. 

He deserved to be alone. 

* * *

Theo was finding it hard not to glance in Liam’s direction whenever the beta’s focus wasn’t on him. And whenever he caught the drooping form of his ex boyfriend, his chest would feel heavy. 

Liam was an absolute wreck. 

The bags under the betas eyes were very much prominent, the paleness of his skin and the sunken cheeks made the betas cheekbones pop sharply out, there was a hint of stubble on the usually smooth jaw, hair matted and slightly disheveled, clothes disarrayed and the most heartbreaking was the emptiness in his eyes as he caught his at times. 

There was no smile; only pain.

Suddenly Theo found himself wishing that he didn’t just up and dissed Liam the abrupt way he did. The beta was fragile and he played that to his advantage. Theo wanted to hurt the beta who hurt his sister; boyfriend or not.

And it seemed like it was working. But inside he did not feel accomplished; only dread.

* * *

At least he had Mason and by extension Corey. 

Mason jogged up to him as he sat in the bleachers watching the lacrosse game. He was off the team now, the coach benching him for the current season due to his lack of performance and incompetence.  He was a benchwarmer. 

His long time friend plunked himself just beside a inattentive Liam. Mason knew what had happened, Corey had filled him in on the recent developments. And Mason had to admit that he was skeptical about the current allegations against Liam. He had known Liam for eons and he wasn’t going to just jump into conclusions just yet. He uttered softly, “Liam?”

Liam heard Mason but he just felt like he had no energy left within him. He turned his head carefully towards Mason, immediately hearing his friend gasp. He felt void but managed to plaster a small smile on his lips, voice scratchy from disuse, “Hey Mase. Are you talking to me?”

“Who else will I be talking to Liam?” He sighed, “Are you ok? You don’t look very well”. Mason couldn’t take his eyes off the emptiness on his friends unhealthy features. Theo was right; Liam is not the same Liam.

Liam replied tiredly, “I’m as good as can be. Don’t worry Mase”.

“What is wrong with you? What’s going on?”

“I’m assuming Corey must have mentioned a few things to you?” 

Mason searched his friends features, “He didn’t tell me much. Tell me from the start your side Liam”.

Liam’s hands started to tremble lightly and his lips wobbled slightly. His eyes darting around here and there as if remembering something. He swallowed, “I….I had a plan. Tara and I had a plan. We…we decided that since the pack was too slow that we would take down the rogue alpha. There was two of us and one of him”.

Mason didn’t like where this story was headed. Despite that dreaded feeling he asked, “Did Scott, the pack and Theo know about this plan?”

Liam cleared his throat lightly, shakily replying while glancing down at his fiddling fingers, stuttering, “N-no. But they um….they told us that we….we will figure out a way to-together to catch t-the alpha. We um…we didn’t want to wait and since we k-knew that the pack will s-stop us, we decided t-to keep the plan a s-secret”. He coughed to clear his throat, “A-and we found out….the alpha wasn’t alone….th-there were other a-alphas….an alpha pack….b-but they didn’t want to kill us….t-they wanted to send a message to S-Scott so they um….they hurt one of us….s-smack her around so hard s-she is now in a coma”.

Masons gasped, “Tara”.

Liam continued, not wanting to wait or be succumbed to more questions. Best to get it all out there. He nodded, “Yes Tara”. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I um…I had to call for help….so I had no choice b-but to get Scott, Theo and the o-others to come. T-They were not happy when they saw what happened to Tara…Scott told me off….along with Malia, Lydia, Stiles….And um”. His voice sounding more watery when he uttered, “And T-Theo dumped m-me”.

The human could see the pain Liam was giving off. It was not safe, not healthy. His best friend was slipping into a depressed state. He pressed on, “Liam tell me how you’re feeling right now?”

“I feel…like I’m drowning. I feel helpless. I feel like I deserve everything that had happened to me. Especially the bad ones. And now it’s my fault. It’s all my fault that everyone hates me….it’s my fault that Tara is lying motionless on a hospital bed”. Liam tried to control his furiously shaky hands by rubbing them together, “I…I deserve to be dead. And I won’t forgive m-myself if Tara d-dies”.

“Li…hey hey!” Mason grasped his friends trembling hands in his only to have Liam pull his hands away as if burned, standing up abruptly. Liam looked sorrowful with tears running down his sunken cheeks. The beta took a step back from a now equally standing Mason, “J-just…pl-please don’t h-hang ar-around me Mase. Y-you should go….I’m f-fine”.

Masons tears rolled down his own cheeks as his heart broke at Liam’s terrified and remorseful look. He choked out, “Liam….despite what happened know that I am here for you. You are not fine Liam. You need your pack…..You need to talk to Theo….You need help Liam”.

“T-They don’t n-need m-me Mason. I’m poison….a clueless d-dumb incompetent ass who d-doesn’t deserve any of y-you”.

“Liam your pack members are mad but they still care about you…..and I’m sure if you talk to Theo then things can be worked out…..I think Theo’s feeling much better now that Tara is showing signs of improvement….she even moved her fingers and m-mumbled your name”, Mason tried to encourage.

Liam let out a trembling half smile that barely made it halfway up his cheek. He was happy that Tara was starting to heal. He swiped the tear off his face, hollowness still filling up his chest as his heart squeezed, “I-I hope she gets w-well”. He stared down at his toes, flatly stating, “I-I’m going t-to go h-home now Mase. I have s-some errands t-to run”. He smiled shakily at his clearly worried friend, seeing his friend slowly respond with his own smile, he said, “Bye Mason. Please take care of yourself”.

With those final words Liam walked away; Little did Mason know that that was the last time he will see his best friend Liam Dunbar.

Not for another 5 years.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please hit me with your comments and kudos on the first chapter. This will let me know if you find the fic interesting and if you want me to keep writing. ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara wakes up....
> 
> Liam's return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through some ideas from my beautiful readers, I was able to incorporate some parts into the fic :)
> 
> So thank you once again for your contributions and looking forward to more ♡

“YOU WHAT?!”

“Tara he put you in danger”, Theo tried to explain to his now awake and fuming sister.

If Tara wasn’t still physically weak she would have jumped off the hospital bed and landed Theo a good slap across his face. She shook her head in disappointment,  “You don’t even know what happened Theo!”

“It was pretty clear what happened Tara. He let you go on this crazy plan of his only for it to backfire, getting you hurt!”

“For heaven’s sake Theo! He wasn’t the one who came up with the plan! It was me! I’m the one who convinced him that the plan would work despite his hesitancy towards it!”. Her heart hurt, guilt flooding her, “He suggested we involve the pack but….but I told him that we could handle it….it was only one alpha….I was wrong and now he is being blamed for something he didn’t agree to 100%”. Her voice dropped towards the end.

Theo didn’t know what to say. He was stunned silent by his sister’s confession. But then another feeling started brewing within him, guilt. Then his heartrate began to speed up as tears prickled the corner of his eyes. His voice croaky as he finally asked, “You’re telling me that Liam has been innocent this whole time? You’re telling me that I dumped my boyfriend because I thought he was the one that pre planned everything?” He wiped the tear that cascaded down his cheek hastily, voice a little scratchy as he uttered, “You're telling me that…..oh God Liam”. 

Tara couldn’t help the sadness that flowed throughout her being as she watched her brother slump down into a chair, with his face buried in the palm of his hands as he tried to collect himself. She asked slightly terrified, “Theo did you and the pack even give him a chance to explain himself?”

Theo sniffled and let out a watery laugh, “No…No we never gave him a chance Tara”. He finally met Tara’s equally hurt and disappointed look. 

“Theo how could you! You and Scott should know better!” Her anger finally catching up with her, “You’re pack! You’re supposed to work things out! We need to get everyone together and I need to clear things up once and for all. Where’s Liam? I need to apologize to him”.

Theo swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head as he choked out, “He’s gone Tara. He ran away two weeks ago”.

“He w-what?” Tara stammered in disbelief. Soon tears flowed like that of a waterfall as she buried her hands between the palms of her hands, weeping for her best friend. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and her brothers scent fill up her nostrils. However, instead of the scent calming her down; it grated on her nerves making her body fill up with irritation and anger. She shoved her brothers arm off her, her wolf surfacing and snarling at her brother, “Don’t touch me Theo!”

Theo looked stunned, hands raised in a placating gesture as he took a few steps back trying to create some space away from his sister who looked like she wanted to bite his head off. He knew why Tara was upset, she had every right to be. His own heart was at a fragile state now that he realized the stupid heart wrenching mistake he had made. He pleaded, “Tara please….”.

“Don’t Theo!” She interrupted. “And what are you and the pack doing about Liam? Have you made an effort to find him?!”

“I’ve tried calling him countless of times Tara, sent him 100’s of messages but he hasn’t replied or responded. Scott has even tried using his alpha status howling around the woods at night for two weeks straight, demanding that Liam return but it’s still unsuccessful”.

More tears streamed down her cheeks, a hollowness creeping into her chest as she muttered, “He doesn’t want to be found. He’s gone”.

That day Theo hated his own existence even further. That day Theo’s heart finally shattered into millions of pieces. That day Theo Raeken swore he would never love anyone again. 

That was the first day of many that Theo Raeken begged whatever God out there to keep his Liam safe and one day bring him back to Beacon Hills. 

Bring him back so he can right his wrongs.

* * *

Scott was beyond devastated when Liam left. It felt like he had lost a piece of his soul. From then he realized what they had done. 

On that day he realized that he wasn’t the true alpha he was meant to be.

Now here the pack were gathered around Tara and hearing her side of the events that happened the night she had gotten hurt and how Liam had been innocent all this while.  And in his entire time as pack leader he has never seen his pack this distraught and broken.

 They were slowly falling apart after  Liam had left but now the new information from Tara was like a nail on the coffin. The air reeked of guilt, shame, self loathing, sadness, anger and heartache. 

“Because of our stubbornness and blindness, Liam has gone. He was hurting too much so he had to leave”, Scott unconsciously announced. Scott faced a sobbing Mason who had his face buried into Corey’s shoulder, “Mason has there been any word from him?”

Mason glanced at Scott with a blotchy face, “No Scott. I’ve tried everything. Either he has seen the messages and chose not to respond or he has discarded everything so we can’t reach him. I’ve tried so hard".

Scott glanced at Theo, the Chimera looked like he wasn’t all here, staring off blankly to the wall ahead. He knew Theo could hide his emotions well but Scott also could sense that he was the most affected of them all. Theo was grieving.

Scott never felt so worthless in his life. Despite knowing the truth, there was still nothing they could do; Liam didn’t want to be found. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I will still howl every night pleading for my beta to return, as for the rest of you please keep trying to reach him and let us know if he gets in contact with any one of you. We have to try guys, we owe Liam that”.

Meanwhile, Tara just stared at the pack in irritation and yes guilt. This wouldn’t have happened if she had just listened. But it’s a done deal. Her brain was swimming with thoughts on how she could get in touch with Liam. There had to be something she missed. Her eyes landed on her brother and suddenly it was like a lightbulb lit up. 

Why didn’t she think of this before?

Liam and her had created two goofy chat accounts that they would use to disturb each other with during classes. It was theirs and a secret. Not even Theo knew.

She glanced around seeing everyone still wallowing in their self pity, picking up her phone and going online. She mentally crossed her fingers hoping that the green dot next to his user name would be on. She was biting her lip nervously when she found his username. She shrieked when she saw the green light on. She cupped her mouth as she glanced up bug-eyed to see the curious faces of the pack members.

Theo asked, a hint of worry in his tone, “Tara are you ok?”

Tara schooled her features, “Yeah I’m fine. Just tired is all”. 

Scott sighed, “Guys let’s leave Tara to rest. She needs to heal”.

Theo was the last to leave, he glanced at his sister, “You’ll be ok?”

Tara nodded. She was still pissed at her brother but chose to get a handle on her emotions. She replied, “I’ll be fine Theo. I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

Theo nodded, striding forward and laying a quick peck on her forehead before she could protest, “I’ll be back tomorrow morning. But if you need me then call me ok”.

Tara answered, “Ok Theo. Goodnight”.

“Goodnight Tara”, Theo smiled a smile that didn’t look bright and only served to show the pain on his features. 

Tara watched as her brother went out of the room looking like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. She sighed, Theo was going to punish himself for letting the most important person in his life go….And in all honesty, at this current moment, Tara really didn’t care.

She glanced down at her phone screen, fingers mentally crossed as she typed furiously a message, hitting send to the username _**♡TheoIsJuliet♡.**_ She placed her phone on the bedside table, situating herself comfortably on her back, staring up at the white ceiling above mentally chanting _please Liam, please Liam, please Liam._

She fell asleep to the thoughts of her one true partner in crime and best friend Liam Dunbar.

A little over midnight her phone beeped but Tara was too deep into the world of dreams.

* * *

**5 years later….**

Liam stared down at the glowing lights of Beacon Hills that can be seen from the Cliffside. His lungs filled with the familiar woodsy scent of the Beacon Hills forests, his heart thrummed at the full moon floating bright above the city. 

Five years ago he left with no hope but now he is back with hope rekindled.

To make peace with his former pack and to settle here with his new pack. 

Beacon Hills felt like home to all supernatural beings and this is where they feel safest. 

“Everything ok hon?” Xander asked, plastering himself behind Liams back, arms encircling the betas waist. He nibbled lightly on Liams earlobe hearing the beta giggle, “What’s so funny sweetheart?” He chuckled lightly.

“Shush it X. Damn tease”. Liam replied fondly, threading his fingers through his boyfriend’s while laying his head back to rest on Xanders shoulder. “Where are Lee, Nadia, Casey, Marcus and Kiki?”

“They have gone to get dinner. They’ll be back soon”.

“How soon?” Liam turned in his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his arms around Xanders neck, teasing glint in his eyes.

Xander ran his lips playfully against Liams, running a hand down the betas toned tummy to massage his boyfriend’s jean covered bulge, “Enough time to take care of this”.

Liam moaned and claimed his lovers lips in a deep searing kiss. 

He felt safe, cared for and cherished.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise there will be flashbacks into what happened to Liam during those 5 years.
> 
> Also for the pack...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Liam meet.
> 
> Theo has a.....dream ; )
> 
> Scott brings the pack together to meet someone.....

Scott’s forehead puckered in a frown, his heightened sense of smell picking up a waft of unfamiliar scents all intermingled in the air. He walked further towards the cliffside that overlooked the entire city of Beacon Hills. It was there near the edge he caught a scent that was familiar; a scent he hasn’t come across in five years.

A scent he would and could never forget.

It was then he heard the breaking of twigs and the rustling of leaves emanating from behind him. His hackles rose, letting his wolf surface, ready to defend himself. He turned letting out a warning growl ready to scare the crap out of whomever when he suddenly felt the air sucked out of his lungs, finding himself frozen in place with a bug-eyed expression, stammering, “L-Liam?”

The beta let out a small somewhat slightly nervous smile, “Hello Scott. Long time no see”.

His shock turned to instantaneous excitement and joy, striding forward and engulfing Liam in his arms. His alpha yipping happily. He felt the beta stiffen for a few seconds before returning the hug. He pulled back letting out an almost hysterical sounding chortle, “Oh my God Liam! I thought I’d never see you again!” His face then contorted to show internal emotional pain, “Liam where have you been all this time?”

Liam’s lips downturned, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, “I had to leave Scott. There was just too much that I couldn’t handle here and it was killing me inside….I hope you understand”. His eyes bore into Scotts.

Scott’s guilt and embarrassment only deepened, he answered, “I understand Liam. We were not very fair and just….It was immature of us to jump into conclusions….I shouldn’t have let things carry on the way it did…I should have given you a chance to explain yourself…..I’m sorry Liam…I am so so sorry”.

Liam’s heart felt lighter at Scott’s apology. He already forgave the pack a long time back and was ready to move on. But at the same time, hearing his former alpha’s words only served to uplift his spirits and felt more comforted. He inhaled a deep breath through his nostrils trying to center his emotions and said, “Scott thank you for your apology. I accept it. It feels good to clear the air some. I feel like we can finally start anew….I can finally start anew ”.

Scott’s excitement bubbled within him, he exclaimed, “Of course we can start anew. You are still part of the pack Liam”.

Liam shuffled his feet before peering into the alphas eyes, “Scott I don’t think you understand”.

Scott aimed Liam a quizzical look, “Liam what are you talking about?”

Liam didn’t want to waste any more time. He was here in Beacon Hills for a reason and that was for he and his pack to settle down. He said with firmness, “I have a new pack Scott and we have decided that we will be settling here in Beacon Hills”.

Scott just gawped not really knowing what to say, his mind racing on Liam’s previous words. 

_Liam has a new pack_

* * *

Liam’s body shuddered under Theo’s touch. The talented fingers grazed the goose pimpled and sweat covered skin teasing every dip and ridge. Tongues tangled as their hard members rubbed alongside one another’s. 

Theo kissed down his lovers neck, chest then catching one of the hard nubs between his teeth, tonguing and sucking as he ran a hand down Liam’s toned tummy, down his treasure trail before running down his inner thigh. 

Theo moved to suck on the other nipple while he ran his middle finger between the crease of Liam’s ass, he gasped around the nipple when he found his finger easily penetrated the lubricated loose hole. He pulled his lips away from Liam’s nipple, fucking the betas hole with three fingers while he stared up at his blissed out boyfriend, his eyes meeting lust filled mischievous blue ones, croaking, “You prepared yourself for me Liam?” He began to press his fingers along the prostate.

Liam’s back bowed as electric like sparks ran up his spine the moment Theo hit his sweet spot. He moaned, “Theo please I got ready for you. Want you to put your cock in me. Oh baby fuck me”.

“I’ll fucking destroy you!” Theo growled pulling his fingers out and replacing the now thrumming hole with his cock. 

He thrust his cock into the tight hole of his squirming lover, both throwing their heads back as pleasure so extreme coursed through them. Theo gave Liam enough time to adjust before he pushed Liam’s knees up to his mid section, exposing their intimate joining before he dragged his cock out in a delicious slow pace, watching the hole attempt to suck his cock back in, when he was at the tip, he gave it a few seconds before plunging back in with a sharp thrust, “Oh Liam!”

The beta was in absolute physical bliss. Pants, moans and skin slapping on skin filled the air. The bed creaked loudly under their passionate fierce lovemaking. 

Theo couldn’t get enough, his body trembling hard at every deep plunge. He worked his hips furiously giving Liam his absolute best.

 _Theo_.

Theo leaned over Liam, releasing his grip under Liam’s knees allowing the beta to wrap his legs around his waist. They both stared into each others eyes as Theo rammed into Liam with determined thrusts, “Ah”.

 _Theo_.

“Oh yes Liam!”

 _Theo_.

“Oh Theo. Theo yes! Just like that!”

 _Theo_.

“Oh Liam baby so close”.

“Yes…Yes….Oh Theo!”

_THEO!_

Theo’s eyes snapped open, gripping the sheets, gasping hard, back bowing and shuddering as his cock released warm cum into his boxers. He sucked in air as if desperate as his lust covered foggy brain restored slowly and eyes began to register the familiar yellow glow that filled the room.

His mind finally supplied where he was and what had happened?

He was in his room and had just woken up from a memory of he and Liam having intense sex. 

A movement of his mattress to the right startled him. He glanced to the side, seeing his girlfriends worried expression fixed on him.

“Theo are you ok? Were you having a bad dream? You were panting hard and fidgety”.

“Did I say anything?” Theo enquired, heart speeding up.

“Um no. You were just restless so I had to call out to you to wake up”.

At her answer Theo felt relieved. He was lucky that his girlfriend, who was a human wasn’t able to make out that Theo was having a really amazing wet dream. And that he had actually come in his boxers. _He so needs to clean up._ He sat up, pushing a strand of hair behind Heathers ear before laying a kiss on her forehead, “I’m fine hon. I need to use the bathroom. You go back to sleep k”.

The blonde with blue eyes smiled at Theo, apparently still oblivious, “Ok honey”.

Theo made his way to the bathroom. Meanwhile, his mind was running wild. 

_Why was he dreaming of Liam? It’s been quite a while. Why now?_

Little did he know Liam Dunbar woke up to the same dream, heaving and panting after a toe curling orgasm, dissing his lovers own worried questions with an _“I’m fine”_ response.

Much closer than Theo  thinks.

* * *

Scott called a meeting?

They only have weekly Saturday meetings or in some instances emergency meetings.

_Must be an emergency meeting whereby something is wrong or trouble has once again found Beacon Hills?_

Theo and the pack members waited in the Stilinski’s living room for the alpha. Apparently their alpha was running a little late and said that he was coming with a close friend.

That peaked all of their interests.

Theo was conversing with Mason when his nose caught a waft of familiar scent. _Strawberry sweetness_. That scent alone has his heart thumping hard inside his ribcage, a heaviness filling his chest, his wolf becoming restless and his eyes pinned to the living room entrance. _Someone familiar was here._ He turned to Malia, stuttering a little fearfully, “Malia?”

“I know. I smell a familiar scent too”. She turned to Tara who had a bug-eyed look, somewhat sniffing the air, “Tara do you smell something familiar?”

“Yes I do”, Tara’s heart was currently beating hard. She was in between excited and afraid, wondering what her feelings were trying to tell her. Her wolf was leaning on the excited side. _What the hell?_

“Tara?” Theo asked.

The sound of the front door opening, and the scent of Scott filled the air. All their attention snapped once again to the living room entrance, all the pack members standing close to one another behind or beside Theo, eager to see who was accompanying their alpha.

Scott walked into the room, eyes studying his members with a somewhat deadpan expression, “Guys I have a someone I want you to meet”. His face slowly morphed into a radiant one, gesturing to whomever was hidden behind the wall, “Come on. They would be ecstatic to see you after 5 long years”.

Theo’s heart was beating at the implication of Scotts words. His breath suddenly catching in his throat as the beauty of a man he would always love to the day he dies stepped out from behind the wall, now standing before them with a shy lopsided grin in place. He uttered, “Hello guys”. His blue eyes snapped to meet Theo’s, quietly muttering,“Hey Theo”.

Theo was the only one who was able to pull out of his stunned state which probably had something to do with the soothing voice of the beta. He finally gasped, “Liam?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The flashbacks will start from the next chapter :)
> 
> Please comments and kudos make me so happy ♡♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flashback is in italics :D..

**5 years ago…**

_He ran._

_Ran away from his TROUBLES. Ran away from his PACK. Ran away from HIM._

_Liam didn’t even alert his parents, just shoved everything he needed into his duffle bag and made his way to the bus station, ensuring he wasn’t being seen by those that know him._

_The stout lady at the ticket booth gave him a scrutinizing look before she shrugged, “Where to?”_

_“Portland, Oregon”, he replied cautiously._

_The lady handed the bus ticket to him, uttering, “You running or looking for a  fresh start?”_

_Liams heart was honestly trying to beat out of his chest, while a pit began to form in his tummy. He cleared his throat, shoving the ticket into his jeans pocket before meeting the woman’s eyes with his own tired ones, “I’m running to have a fresh start”. He turned his back and walked away not catching the sympathetic look the lady shot him._

_***_

_Many times he was tempted to turn back and head to Beacon Hills. Many times he questioned **what in the hell was he thinking?**. But still he managed to stay true to his choice. _

_He stood at the Bus Station that was located just beside the big city of Portland.  As he followed the streets, he was quite overwhelmed by the size of the city. Beacon Hills wasn’t this massive. Suddenly fear started to cripple him making his legs weak which got him plunking his ass onto a nearby bench. He tried to take deep filling breaths to calm his anxiety._

_“Hey kid, you ok?” Came a male smoky voice to his left._

_Liam glanced up at the unknown person who once spotted turned out to be a man in his 50’s or so, looking at him with concerned eyes. He smiled shakily, his body trembling lightly as he stuttered, “Um…yeah?” He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings before his attack but now seeing that he was seating outside a bookshop. Where the hell was he? He looked around in sort of a panic uttering, “Um…sorry kinda got lost so had to take a seat”._

_“Uhh huhhh.” The man answered, showing that he wasn’t really convinced. He probed,  “And how old are you?”_

_“18”, The lie slipped out of Liams mouth easily._

_“Ok and where do you stay Kid? Maybe I can call whomever up and let them know to come pick you up. You don’t look so well”._

_Liam didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes found his duffle. He felt his heart drop down into his tummy, a hollowness filling up his chest and he slumped further muttering, “I got kicked out because I was being a nuisance”. He glanced up at the man’s now sympathetic look, “Truth is I have no where to go”._

_Truth is I deserve to be alone._

_Everything was quiet except for the sounds of passerby’s. Then suddenly the man sighed, “Look kid you had it tough”. The man gestured at the bench, “May I?”_

_Liam nodded, “Of course”._

_Once seated with his elbows on his knees, fingers threaded in front of him as he stared at the entrance to the bookshop before him. The man looked like he was contemplating something before he spoke, still staring at the door of the bookshop, “Listen kiddo. I know exactly how you feel. I was also kicked out of my own home but at a much younger age of 16. I lived on the streets, ate out of garbage cans”. He sighs and looks at a attentive Liam, “It was tough. I was about to give up hope when this kind old man found me and gave me a home. All he asked in return was that I promise to work hard and one day establish myself in life. And I did with his help and guidance. He passed away about 20 years back and his last words to me were, I’m proud of you my son”._

_Liam swallowed, quietly asking, “Why are you telling me this?”_

_The man studied Liam for a while, “Because I want to extend the same help to you kid. You seem like a nice guy for however short I have known you plus…”. His voice faltered in the end._

_“Plus what?” Liam enquired._

_“Plus you look like you need a few people in your life that can help guide you onto a better path”._

_Liams irritation kicked in, “I don’t need your pity!”_

_“It’s not pity kid. It’s called helping out a person in need. There is no shame in seeking or asking for help when you need it. The universe works in wondrous ways. I always believe that paths cross for a reason”._

_Liam eyed the man much more calmer than before, “And what reason do you believe our paths crossed?”_

_“I believe that I am to help you. I want to give you a roof over your head while you work for me”. He gestured to the bookshop, “I live upstairs with my two 15 year old daughters and my beloved wife. I own this little bookshop and I am currently short staffed. If you want then you can occupy our spare bedroom and you could earn on the side. You can even start going to school if you wish. I just want you to get back on your feet. The choice is yours”._

_“Why are you doing this for me? You’re just going to let a complete stranger into your home. What if I’m a bad person?”_

_The man asked, “Are you a bad person?”_

_Liam swallowed, “No”._

_“Than I will trust my instinct and invite you to come live with us”._

_“What’s the catch apart from working for you?”_

_The man clapped Liam on the back, “Just do what my old man told me to do. That’s all I want”. He stood up and headed towards the door, opening the glass door and peering at Liam, “The choice is yours kid”. With that the man walked into the bookstore._

_Liam just sat there flabbergasted. Did he just get lucky? Maybe you deserve a little luck Liam._

_Maybe?_

_He gathered all his courage, getting up, shouldering his duffle and walking towards the bookstore. His thoughts swimming, chanting **, Maybe just Maybe.**_

_Meanwhile, across the street stood a tall figure in a leather jacket, eyes glowing red as he studied the unknown beta that had wandered into his pack territory._

_What’s a lone wolf doing here in Bane Pack territory?_

* * *

**Present Time**

“Liam?” Theo swallowed.

Liam glanced at the floor for a few seconds, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole. The stares of his former pack members drilling straight into him, making him feel uncomfortable. He mustered his courage and met their stares, “I just wanted to meet you all and let you know that I’ll be living here….in Beacon Hills”.

“You’re coming back!” Tara clambered excitedly towards the beta, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “Oh my God Liam! Finally you’re here! I couldn’t stand chatting with you throughout this past five years only,  I was hoping you would come back! And now you’re finally here!” The Chimera was too excited to register what she had just admitted.

Liam was honestly overjoyed to have Tara back in his arms. She was his comfort through the toughest of times. She was his partner in crime. He wanted to bask in the good times but he caught what she had said and his gaze shot to the disbelief aimed at the two of them from the pack members. He pulled away, “Um Tara”.

“What?! What?!” She jumped excitedly like a little child about to receive candy.

Liam was about to speak when Theo’s voice boomed, “You were communicating with each other all this time?!”

Tara’s cheerfulness faltered, seeing the equally nervous look mirrored on Liams face. She muttered, “Oh crap”. She turned around and saw the pack members raising questioning serious brows at them. Well except for Theo who’s eyes were narrowed at her, arms folded across his chest with a stone cold look in place. She let out a feign chuckle, “I may have….I may have gotten in contact with Liam”.

“For how long Tara?!” Theo ground out. “How long have you and my boyfriend been in contact with each other huh?!”

“Ex-boyfriend!” Tara, Liam and the other pack members corrected. 

Theo just stared daggers at them before he huffed, “Fine. How long have you and my….Ex boyfriend been in contact Tara?”

Tara chewed at her bottom lip before she announced, “Five years now”. She added a giggle in the end, flushed red like a tomato.

“FIVE FUCKING YEARS! PRACTICALLY THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME!” Theo bellowed making Tara jump slightly.

Liam on the other hand was getting annoyed at his ex. He stood in front of Tara, glaring, “Don’t raise your voice at her like that Theo! Have some decency!”

“Decency?! Decency?!” Theo spat out, “She kept you away from me Liam!”

“Excuse me!” Liam stomped over towards the Chimera, prodding at his chest, “She didn't keep me away from you! You did that all on your damn own!”

Theo stood firm his ground, “I was looking for you Liam. I searched everywhere, called, texted….hundreds of times! And all along my sister and you were staying in contact while I was trying to keep my damn emotions in check". Theo shot Tara a glare which she just rolled her eyes at him. 

Each missing the downturned expression on Liams face. 

“Oh Theo enough ok. I had to keep things quiet. The way you and the pack treated Liam was not fair! So excuse me for not telling my brother where or what his ex was doing!” Tara fired back. “If you ask me, you don’t deserve Liams forgiveness! And you were the biggest asshole of them all! You should have had his back but NO you just treated him like garbage!”

Theo shouldered past Liam too quick, stomping towards Tara, eyes glowing yellow. His sister had also morphed with full on claws, fangs and yellow eyes ready to defend herself but didn't get the chance to when she saw her brother being jerked back, swung around and letting out a cry of pain, clutching his bleeding broken nose and staring stunned at a heavily heaving Liam. 

“DON’T YOU DARE THINK OF TOUCHING HER THEO OR I SWEAR I’LL BREAK EVERY DAMN BONE IN YOUR BODY!” Liam snarled loudly, staring the shocked Chimera down.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on the front door before the unlocked door was flung open and in stomped a red eyed, dark haired young alpha. He instantly stomped forward standing before a stunned Scott, snarling at the true alpha with a challenge in his eyes, “Stay away from my boyfriend or you will all have me to deal with!”

Liams wolf instantly mellowed and he glanced around the room seeing the McCall pack members including Scott and Theo snarling and growling at the unknown alpha. _His boyfriend_. He knew he had to do something or this could end bloody. He wrapped his arms around his alphas waist, plastering himself onto his back and whispering softly into his ear, “Stop baby. Calm down. I’m fine, Xander please”.

Xander instantly melted into Liams arms, feeling himself sink into his lovers warm chest. He felt his wolf purring like a damn cat, feeling less malicious. He threaded his fingers through Liams, “Ok baby”.

“Good”, Liam laid a soft peck on his cheek before he slowly made his way to Xanders side, an arm still secured around his lovers mid waist. He addressed a now curious Scott, an amused looking McCall pack and a somewhat panicked looking Theo. He sighed, “Everyone I need you to calm down. This here is my boyfriend Xander Bane”.

“You have a boyfriend?” Theo swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Yeah pretty boy, he does have a boyfriend”, Xander replied smugly back at the Chimera whose faced morphed into a scowl when he laid a kiss onto the corner of Liams lip.

Suddenly Stiles started coughing, before muttering under his breath, “Oh boy Awkward”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaannndddd what do you think of that drama filled chapter? :●
> 
> More flashbacks in future chapters :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback....
> 
> And more drama or cockiness...
> 
> Oh I also added a link in the endnotes to give you a pic of how I view Xander to be ;)...Hope you like whom I've chosen as the face of Xander :D

_5 years ago…._

_Liam had met the Lantana’s that day. He was welcomed graciously into their home and felt instantly accepted. Lucy and Mark were husband and wife, they had twin girls Linda and Landon and an orange tabby cat called Muppet._

_Their home was on the second story floor of the bookstore. It was very humble and big enough for a family of five or six comprising of a kitchen, dinning area, living room, a bathroom in the hallway, 4 fairly sized bedrooms and one master bedroom that had a connecting bathroom. The little home filled up the entire floor and even had a garden rooftop that the family could take care of or have barbecues on while stargazing._

_He was given the guest bedroom as promised. It had a double bed, a study desk containing a desktop computer, a pencil holder filled with pens and pencils, there was a built in tiny closet, a set of drawers for clothes, lime green walls and a window that overlooked a few nearby stores, buildings and what looked like a few cluster of trees that belonged to a forest but looked too tiny signaling it was quite far to reach._

_Naturally, his wolf was already excited and wanting to head over to the forest for a run or in his case a walk._

_But still there was a hollowness present within him that no kind gesture could fill at the moment. He was thankful but at the same time sad and empty. Then the feeling of this being reality, this being his current situation set in. And it hurt like hell._

_He wasn’t wanted so he had to run to make others happy. To make his pack happy. To make his lover happy. To make up for what happened to Tara._

_He could feel this heaviness beginning to set in, his legs once again weakening and his vision clouding. He slowly sat down on the made up bed, elbows on knees as he buried his face into the palms of his hands. As if instantly, a sob was torn out of him, his breath hitching, ears listening for any sound. When he didn’t hear anything and felt safe enough, he decided to let go and cry. His muffled cries had him even spilling more as emotional pain and psychological demeaning thoughts swam in._

_Never had he ever felt so alone._

_After a few long agonizing minutes, the quiet and careful voice of Mark asked, “Son, are you ok?”_

_Liam shook his head from side to side before unraveling his face from the palm of his hands. His still teary eyes met the sad eyes of the kind hearted man who stood by his bedroom door. His self consciousness slowly began to descend and he quickly wiped away his tears before letting out a fake but watery chuckle as he abruptly stood. He quickly muttered, “Sorry”._

_“No need to be sorry son. If there is anything you need, or someone you want to talk to then all you need to do is come seek me out”._

_Liam swallowed and nodded, “T-Thanks. Um….is there anywhere I can take a walk, just to have a breather? Any forests or tree covered area that may seem refreshing?”_

_Mark was quiet for a few seconds before he obliged, “Yes there is a small forest nearby. Well not so small as it’s larger than the city. It should be a 20 minute walk to reach and it has pathways or marked trails you can follow so you don’t get lost. I’ll give you directions and my cell number in case you get lost”._

_“Thanks. Also is there any place I could change my cell number?” Liams heart was screaming for him not to make that move but he needed to if he wanted to move on._

_“Yeah just two stores away. You can check there”._

_“Thanks Mark. I really appreciate everything you and your family have done for me”._

_Mark smiled, “No problem kid. Just know that we are here for you”. With that Mark walked away._

_Liam once again walked towards his window, eyes fixated on the patch of trees he could see that was quite a distance away. He assumed that that was the tiny forest Mark was talking about. He took a deep breath. Time to go exploring and clear his head some._

_Little did he know, he was going to meet a few life changing individuals during his walk through the woods._

* * *

_Present…._

“Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were in another pack”, Scott uttered as he calmly studied Liam and his beau. 

Everyone else gasped while Theo just curiously snapped out, “Another pack?! What the hell does that mean?!” His eyes shot from staring daggers at the so called cocky alpha to stare down Liam.

“It means he has got a new pack. MY PACK!” Xander answered with a growl slowly shuffling towards Liam as if to shield him from Theo. He challenged, “You got a problem with that Chimera?!”

Theo glared, stepping up to stand a foot away from Xander, “Why don’t you watch your damn mouth Shorty!”

Xander scoffed, “Shorty? Dude I’m just as tall as you….Bitch!” He leaned in slightly and in a mocking tone added, “And much more powerful. So I’d watch my mouth if I were you”.

Theo let out a feign chuckle, voice teasing, “Oh boo hoo alpha. News flash….I’m positive that I’m a way better fighter that I’ll have you buried six feet under or in a more delicate sense, have you running away with your tail between your legs”.

“Oh so you’re a better fighter huh?!” Xander growled. “How about we test that theory right the fuck now?! Can’t wait to beat your low life pansy ass to a pulp!”

Theo’s wolf instantly took over, eyes yellow, claws elongated and canines sharp as he attempted to lunge towards the snarky alpha. However, he found he couldn’t as he was held back by a serious looking Scott while Xander experienced the same while being held back by a glaring Liam.

Both men stood glaring at each other, chests heaving rapidly, as they engaged in a dangerous stare off that spoke **‘I want to rip your throat out with my teeth or claws’.** Liam who had obviously had enough pushed both of them further away from one another by the shove of his hands, barking, “BOTH OF YOU PUT THOSE DAMN RULERS AWAY AND ZIP THE FUCK UP!”

Xander interrupted, “Babe come on! I just want to teach that asshole a lesson! Don’t be such a softy Liam”.

Apparently that was the last straw for Liam. He didn’t know what came over him, but if felt like the need to protect something important. He just didn’t know what important thing it was. However, he pushed that to the back of his mind, his anger consuming him and his wolf getting a hold of him. He shoved Xander once with his hand and pointed while snarling, “Don’t you dare open your damn mouth like that at me Alexander Bane! I told you enough! And it’d better be enough or else!”

Xanders eyes turned to saucers, voice comforting as he uttered, “Babe I’m sorry. Please calm down.”

Liam was feeling himself beginning to calm when Theos burst of laughter and words once again stirred him up. The Chimera added with sarcasm aimed at Xander, “Well look at that. An alpha with his tail between his legs due to a betas command”.

Liam instantly stomped a few steps ahead, satisfied at Theos now exasperated look that morphed into a little fearful one as he tried to avoid direct eye contact with a fuming Liam who just grit out while jabbing him in the pectoral, “AND YOU THEO RAEKEN BETTER SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE TOO OR ELSE!”

Theos heart sped up and his wolf/ cayote was getting….turned on. Oh crap! Despite his agitation,  he put on the cocky Theo mask, hiding behind his smirk as he whispered huskily while staring intensily into Liams angry green eyes, “Damn Li. Gets me all naughty when you take control like that! I love myself a hot headed beta. The things I’d let you do to me….or the things I want to do to you will be out of this world blissful”.

And Theo should have seen it coming because next he knew he was once again clutching his broken bloodied nose as he cringed in pain. No one dared laugh or say anything when Liam all but fixed Theo a glare as he grit his teeth and spat out, “You and me will never be the way we once were Theo! You lost the right to me the day you ended what we had, 5 years back!”. Liam headed towards Xander who looked like he was trying to contain his smugness, saying, “Lets go Xander”. Liam turned to Scott, “Your pack can meet mine when everything is settled”.

With that the pack watched Liam and Xander walk out. But before Liam could close the front door behind him, the soft sad voice of Theo came from a meter behind him, “Liam”.

The sight Liam was met with as he turned to face Theo, had him instantly mellowing down and his heart squeezing further. Theo looked wrecked and dejected. The man was completely lost and heartbroken too that Liam wanted to run over and pull Theo into his arms while he took in the Chimera’s fruity scent that always seemed to sooth him.

Xander broke Liams reverie, speaking a little rudely, “Babe let’s go”.

Liam sighed, “What is it Theo?”

“I’m sorry.  My life hasn’t been the same without you but I will respect your choices in life”. He let out a pained smile that didn’t reach his eyes, whispering, “I'm sorry for everything Liam. Take care..”

A tear cascaded down Liams cheek as he watched a heartbroken Theo walk away. He felt a hand clasp his before pulling at his arm. He took a deep breath and followed Xander out of Stilinski’s front door with a heavy, grieving heart. 

This was not the way it was supposed to be.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see how I picture Xander to be then please click [Ben Bowers Is Face Of Xander Bane](http://www.listal.com/viewimage/16762252)
> 
> I have chosen the face of Ben Bowers to represent Xanders appearance. Please note that I do not own the image. The link above is where the image was sourced online.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback....
> 
> And more heartbreaking moments :'(...

**Forest Park...Five Years Ago...**

_The dirt trails twisted and turned around thick tall trees. At times the path led him to peaceful clearings and relaxful streams._

_The path finally led him to a giant flat meadow that had man made wooden long benches and tables scattered everywhere; some occupied by people who had stopped for rest, food, water or a conversation._

_He strolled towards a vacant table that was located near the far end and had a glorious view of a few lush mountains and more tall swaying trees. Birds flew in flocks just above the giant trees probably looking for a safe nesting or resting area before they began their journey through the clouds once more._

_Liam sat down and just took a deep breath allowing the therapeutic surge of fresh air to fill his lungs. He could feel the air swamp his lungs making him feel more alive, his heightened sense of smell picking up the scent of lavender in the breeze. Hm curious, since he never saw any Lavender flowers nor fields nearby. Maybe it’s somewhere further into the trail?_

_His mind started to seem less jumbled and slowly started to awaken to possibilities that weren’t so painful. Maybe being here, breathing the fresh air was starting to supply him with a new perspective._

_Yes he had a challenge in front of him; question is will he able to cope with those challenges ahead?_

_Scott, Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Derek, Tara…..And Theo are going to be better off without him. And there he goes._

_Why did he have to think of Theo? He couldn’t help the prickling of tears on the corner of his eyes when thinking about the love of his life. How was he doing? What was he doing?_

_So much for clearing his mind and gaining a new perspective._

_“That looks like it hurts?”_

_Liam startled from his reverie and his gaze shot to the side of him whereby the voice resonated from. The strong scent of Lavender once again assaulted his nostrils and his wolf was allured by the person before him. The dark haired teen, with gorgeous hazels and an overall worried look made his curiosity spike. He asked, “What are you talking about?”_

_The teen raised a questioning brow, pointing a finger in the direction of Liams hand, “Do you have a habit of digging your claws into the palms of your hands? To me it looks painful”._

_Liams eyes instantly shot down to his hands, opening them to see deep puncture marks that were bleeding heavily down to his knuckles. He was stunned at the fact that he didn’t feel his own claws digging into the palms of his hands plus there was something else that made him a little weary….The teen knew of his claws…or knew it was claws. He shot bug eyes at the teen, “I didn’t even feel it…Um how did you know I had claws?”_

_“By scent alone I know you’re a wolf”. He added lightly, “A wolf that is very far from home”._

_Liam swallowed, his heartrate getting even more faster, “Does that…does that bother you?”_

_The teen smiled warmly, “Only if the wolf that wanders into Bane territory wants to cause Chaos otherwise…No it doesn’t bother me”._

_“Bane?”_

_The wolf took a seat on the opposite bench facing the beta, “My name is Xander Bane and I am alpha of the Bane pack”._

_Liam stuttered, “Um…I’m Liam Dunbar. I currently do not have a pack”._

_Xander studied Liam curiously, asking, “What pack were you formerly from?”_

_Liams heart squeezed as he answered quietly while glancing down at his now healed palms, “I am formerly from McCall pack that resides in Beacon Hills”._

_Xanders heart skipped a beat. This wolf was formerly from McCall pack. Scott McCall’s pack. How very interesting and fortunate. He put on a look of feigned curiosity, “You mean you’re from the true alphas pack?”_

_Liam scrutinized the eager looking alpha before him, “Yes I was. How do you know about the true alpha? Didn’t know word reached this far”._

_“I think a lot of the supernatural have learnt about the true alpha Liam. It’s very rare and Scott is the only one after a 100 years now. When news of a true alpha comes about, we listen. Must be a privilege to once be part of his pack?”_

_Instead of being impressed and proud, Liam just felt even more dejected and sad. Anything about his former pack would slowly break him down. It was too much to even talk about or think about. He cleared his throat, voice a little scratchy as he added, “I really don’t want to talk about my former pack please”. He got up, “It’s time for me to leave. It was nice talking to you Xander”. He stuck a hand out._

_Xander could see the hurt and pain in the teens eyes so the topic on Scott McCall, the true alpha, would have to be pushed aside for now. He stood up and placed his hand in Liams, a lopsided smirk in place, “It was nice talking to you too Liam”. He squeezed Liams hand lightly, gazing into the lonely blues, “I would like to introduce you to my pack Liam. Would you like that?”_

_Liam felt drawn to the alpha that was gazing intently into his eyes. Maybe this was a sign? Maybe it was the start he was looking for? He squeezed the hand lightly in return, “Sure I would like that very much Xander”._

_“Good”, Xander beamed before he unhanded their handshake, facing his palm up, “Can I borrow your phone please?”_

_Liam bit his lip before digging into his front pocket of his jeans and pulling out his phone that had its sim card changed. He handed it carefully to the alpha and quietly watched as the alpha entered something into his phone and handed it back to him._

_“Here you go. My numbers punched in there under Xander Bane. If you want to meet up or need someone to show you around then just drop a text or call”. He added with a deep but flirty voice, “I’d really like to get to know you better Liam. You intrigue me”. He chuckled, “Plus you get to meet my pack. I know you will get along well”._

_Liam nodded. His tummy already fluttering, he answered, “Thanks Xander. I will keep in touch soon”. He slowly turned and headed towards the trail that would lead him back out the woods and back to the city. Before he could start on the trail, his ears picked up, “See you soon Liam Dunbar”._

_Liam felt a pleasant feeling begin to ignite within him. He could feel eyes burn into the back of his neck and for whatever reason he wasn't creeped out but excited._

_He wondered what the events of today would mean for his life ahead of him. He hoped to find out soon._

_Little did Liam know this was the exact opportunity Xander Bane was waiting for ever since he heard the news of the true alpha Scott McCall._

* * *

**Present Time**

Tara studied her brother and felt his pain. Theo had on this dejected and despondent look etched onto his features as he sat in silence away from everyone else. 

As soon as Liam had left, Theo had subjected himself to guilt and self loathing. Scott being the gentle empathetic alpha he is tried to provide Theo reassuring words to help uplift his spirits such as, _‘Theo if you need to talk then we are here’ or ‘I know it’s difficult to process but in time things will fall into place’._

And of course Theo had to reply the most hurtful of words, “Things will never fall into place because he doesn’t love me anymore Scott. And it’s all my fault. I deserve this”.

The thing is Tara could have chosen to continue being mad at her brother but the knowledge of her brother trying to reach out to Liam years back, begging for him to come back, promising he will change and make it up to Liam, crying at night in his room till he fell asleep from exhaustion, almost slipping into depression, drinking his sorrows away while hugging pictures of Liam to his heart had her heart breaking at this very moment. 

Because her brother wasn’t the cold hearted asshole he was when he dumped Liam. No, he tried to get Liam back all the ways he could, and he blamed himself every single day swearing he would never ever fall in love again. Never.

Even with Heather in his life, Theo was not the same. Everyday seemed like a movie, putting up an act, all for show.

And she was even more cruel hearted for keeping the fact that she had been communicating with Liam secretly the whole time, knowing that her brother checked his phone everyday, waiting for Liam’s response. She was so bitter hearted and felt she owed Liam to keep it all a secret.

But now seeing Theo’s vacant look made her question her deception.

Stiles and the others had gone into the kitchen so she used the opportune time to take a seat beside her brother. She could already feel her tears prickling her eyes as she glanced at Theo’s broken look. She carefully placed her hand on his, feeling him tremble lightly at her feathery touch. Her voice thick as she muttered, “I’m sorry Theo, for keeping everything from you. For what transpired here today”.

Theo let out a watery chortle that carries absolutely no cheer at all, responding, “I deserved everything that transpired here today Tara. And you did the right thing by keeping your communication with Liam a secret. It’s what he wanted and I should respect that”.

“You at least deserved to know he was ok Theo. And today caught every one plus me off guard. I had no idea Liam wanted to come back, I had no idea he had a boyfriend and a pack”.

Theo scrunched his brows, turning to face Tara, “You mean he didn’t tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me. Our conversations were mostly based on how he was doing. How was his studies. How were things here. Nothing too deep as I didn’t want to interfere in his daily recovery”.

Theo asked, “I thought you two were close?”

“Yes we were Theo. But not as close as you and I are”. She removed her hand from Theo’s, fiddling with her fingers on her lap, “I’m sorry Theo. I knew the pain you were going through but I chose to hurt you instead. I was just so mad that I lost my best friend.  And it’s very immature of me to choose my friend over my brothers happiness. I should have at least had your back too. You also suffered and showed remorse Theo. You were all alone even with the pack around”.

Theo’s heart squeezed even more harder, several tears already slipping down his cheeks as he choked out, “I don’t know how I’m going to handle him being here Tara. I don’t know if I can handle him hating me”.

Tara could see her big bad strong brother crumble before her eyes. She instantly pulled Theo into a side hug, holding him close as she could, whispering into his shoulder, “I will help you Theo. I will be here for you this time”.

“I don’t want you to give up on Liam too Tara”.

“I won’t give up on him. I am still his best friend. But you need me now Theo, I can feel it”.

Scott stood by the door watching the heartbreaking scene before him. He couldn’t bare to see his loved ones in so much pain and suffering. No not again. 

He had to do something. He had to talk to Liam.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And how was the chapter my lovelies? :'(
> 
> This chapter was not meant to force my readers to feel sorry for Theo...Yes You can do that though ♡....But mainly it's to show the pain Theo is going through...And I'll let you decide after that...:)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos ♡..They are the only things that keep me inspired to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter my lovelies ♡
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter...

**5 Years Ago….**

**Liam**

_It’s been a whole two weeks living with the Lantana’s. He was now working as library staff, helping out in the restocking of books and sometimes guiding people to different sections of the library where they would find the reading materials they needed._

_All this while, he hasn’t called up Xander Bane. He contemplated it at times, fingers hovering over the call icon however, he would always reconsider and abandon the task. It’s like he wanted to but he felt he didn’t want to burden another pack with his useless self._

_Today was quite a busy day so straight after dinner, he hit the sack, dead to the world. He woke up around 6am the next morning and picked up his phone from the nightstand to check the time. It was then his heart skipped a beat as he saw that there was a message sent from the chat name **‘LiamIsMyButterfly♡’ .**_

_Oh my God! Is this real?_

_Well there was only one way to find out. He sat up and opened the message seeing the chat page open up. His heart fluttering and this feeling of happiness blossoming as he read the chat message from the one and only Tara Raeken._

_**LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _Hey baby Liam, It's really me, Tara. Letting you know that I am ok and I hope to hear that you are too. I’m here for you. Xoxo._

_He knew that this was indeed Tara who sent the message. Only she knew about their chat account and she always started her first message with Baby Liam. She always called him ‘Baby Liam’ because he was the youngest in the McCall pack. He was even younger than her by two months._

_Once the excitement ebbed away, dilemma in whether or not to reply settled in. He had gotten rid of his old number in the hopes of avoiding his former pack, starting anew. He preferred it that way plus it was less painful. However, Tara was someone who he held dear to his heart. She was his better half compared to Theo in the non romantic sense of course._

_Like a little sister he never had._

_She has never abandoned him and it was time he repaid the gesture. The McCall pack didn’t have to know of course._

_He saw that she was online indicated by the tiny green dot beside her username so he typed back quite persistently._

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ \- _Hey Tara Bunny. It’s so good to hear that you are well._

_He hit send and the reply was almost instantaneous making him smile fondly._

_**LiamIsMyButterfly♡-** BABY LIAM!!!!! How are you my sweet?! Please tell me that you’re ok?!_

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _I am fine Tara. Please do not worry. And please do not tell the pack that we are chatting._

 _ **LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _I promise that I won’t tell baby Liam. Where are you currently residing now?_

_His heart squeezed when he typed out the next words, tears prickling the corner of his eyes._

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _Tara Bunny please understand when I say that I can’t tell you._

 _ **LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _But I won’t tell anyone I promise._

_A tear cascaded down his cheek._

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _Tara Bunny I can't. I’m sorry, please forgive me._

 _ **LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _It’s ok Baby Liam. I understand. And please no apologies needed. I on the other hand owe you a massive apology for what happened. I shouldn’t have gotten you to indulge in the crazy plan of trapping that alpha. Now everything has come crashing down all because of my stupidity. I’m sorry Liam._

_His heart swelled up but not in a good way. He never blamed Tara for what happened. Never have and never will._

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _Tara Bunny please don’t blame yourself. And you are not stupid. You are smart, beautiful and headstrong. I should have been the one to stop the plan but I didn’t because I believed that we could trap the alpha. And know that my decision to leave was my choice. I take responsibility for that. I do not blame you.  I am so happy to hear that you are ok. It’s the best news that I have heard in like ever. Just know that I love you Tara Bunny. Stay strong for me please._

 _ **LiamIsMyButtefly♡**_ - _Ok…Baby Liam can I ask you a favor?_

 _ **♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _Yes you may._

 _ **LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _Come back to Beacon Hills. We will talk to the pack and make things right. Please Liam._

_He sobbed at those words. He knew Tara must be feeling the same right now. The pain and heartache only growing. He wiped at his face, sniffling as he typed with shaky fingers._

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _I’m sorry Tara. But I can’t. I am not ready to. Please understand._

_There was no reply for nearly five minutes and he was starting to worry. He was about to type an ‘Are you ok?’ message when Tara’s reply appeared._

_**LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _Ok Liam. But know that I am always here for you. Please don’t be a stranger and keep in touch yeah?_

_He smiled shakily._

_**♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _I promise my sweet Bunny. I will talk to you everyday._

 _ **LiamIsMyButterfly♡**_ - _I’ll hold you to that Baby Liam. Now I gotta go. Have to take my meds now. I love you Liam and talk later.Xoxo._

 _ **♡TheoIsJuliet♡**_ - _Ok my sweet Bunny. Love you too and takecare. Xoxo._

_He smiled and stared at his username. He couldn’t have this username anymore. It would only bring him pain. No more Theo as his Juliet. He went to his settings and began to type with tears cascading down his cheeks._

_Username changed to **LeafInTheWind**_

* * *

**Present Time**

**Scott**

He was meeting Liam by the well his beta had once been trapped in. He wanted to talk about a few things and hoped to at least build the relationship between both packs. If it needed to come to that of course.

Liam would always have a place in his pack too.

There was another thing that was troubling him. The alpha Xander Bane.

There was something off about the alpha. He could sense it. After years of encountering the different types of enemies that wanted to kill he or his pack, he had become accustomed to picking up on those who he believed were deceitful.

He just hoped that his assumptions were incorrect because he didn’t want Liam getting caught up in a crossfire.

He was broken out of his reverie when his betas voice uttered, “Fitting place for a meeting Scott”.

He replied while perched on the stone edging of the old well, “I always come here because it reminds me that no matter what, we will always find our ways back to each other. My beta was very brave and afraid but he was headstrong and never gave up. That was the only reason I was able to find him….Find you”.

He studied the cloud of emotions in Liams eyes at his comment. The betas eyes a little glassy now. Liam cleared his throat, “What is it that you want to talk about Scott?”

“Theo mainly”, He jumped straight to the point.

Liam frowned, face morphing to a stoney look. He bit out, “What about Theo?”

He could see it. Liam wasn’t very good at hiding his true emotions from him. The underlying worry underneath that false angry serious façade. He sighed, “Look Liam. I just want to say that you have the freedom to do as you please. If you want to be in a new pack then that’s fine by me but the way things went earlier today is something I don’t ever want to repeat”.

Liam scoffed, “You’re trying to defend Theo now! He was the asshole today Scott!”

“Yes he was an asshole Liam and so were you and your boyfriend!” He retorted. “Your boyfriend challenged Theo, rubbed it in the chimera’s face. What was he supposed to do Liam?!” 

Liam folded his arms along his chest, a scowl in place, “Why couldn't he just accept that I’m happy in another pack!”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He blew out a breath, “Liam. You must remember that he is seeing you for the first time in five years. He never thought that he would see you again. And he blamed himself everyday for that, he paid I can assure you. But that’s besides the point”. He added more softly, “We all missed you Liam. And we had to live with our stupid selfish choices. We tried reaching out but our efforts were not fruitful unfortunately. Then when you come back, the first thing you tell us is that you’re joining another pack. Well that’s bound to stir up some emotions”.

Liam sighed, “Just get to the point Scott”.

“Give Theo time to process. Give us time to process. But don’t go ignoring your former pack, don’t dis us so easily. We are going to be all living in Beacon Hills and it’s better if we all get along”. He added, “As for your boyfriend, he shouldn’t have come and spoke to our pack in that manner. It hurt”.

“Hurt who?! Theo?!” Liam smacked back. He sneered, “He deserves every pain he is currently feeling!”

“You really mean that?” He interjected. 

Liam was quiet for a whole minute before answering with an icy tone, “Yes I mean that”.

He sighed knowing that currently Liam was speaking with anger. He got up, “Well I’m going to leave Liam. I wish you and you pack all the best. And for the record, you may have had a tough past five years and I completely sympathize, however, don’t think that we didn’t. Don’t think that Theo didn’t too”. He smiled lightly, “Whenever you want your pack to meet ours then let me know. My number hasn’t changed. Take care Liam”. 

He left Liam there with his own thoughts to process. He couldn’t help but catch a faint whiff of Lavender in the air. 

He smelt that scent during the confrontation at Stilinski’s. 

Xander Bane was not so inconspicuous as he may have thought.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feed me with your comments and kudos as it inspires me to write ♡♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter...
> 
> Well I guess this chapter will be a shocker...

**Four Years Ago….**

**Theo**

_He was teetering on the very edge of a cliff._

_Take the plunge or not?_

_A full year of repressed emotions and unsuccessful attempts to reach out to Liam were finally taking its toll on his mental health._

_He couldn’t do this anymore._

_He doesn’t know what to do?_

_He took a swig of his specially laced wolfs bane drink. Chugging the whiskey down like water. The burn of the liquid as it travelled down his throat felt ‘Oh so good’._

_His world fuzzy and unbalanced even if he was seated on the hard floor of his bedroom. He could hear an indistinct female voice that sounded so familiar, yet he couldn’t put his finger on who it was. All he heard was muffled sounds and a distant banging on wood._

_He pinched his brow, slurring, “G-way!” He took another gulp of the amber liquid._

_He clumsily pulled out his wallet from the drawer in his night stand. He fumbled with the stupid leather object, finding it a little hard to pry open, he whined, “W-hi you p-paying har to pen?! Pen Dan, dam, danit…Fuck! O-Pen Danmit!” He forced the words out of his loose mouth finally prying the wallet open._

_He growled as he tried to pull a photo in his wallet out. He finally did on the 10th try. He threw his wallet at the wall, not caring where it landed. He squinted his eyes at the image of Liam and he sitting side by side smiling happily at the camera. So much love in their eyes._

_His heart ached and his vision began to blur, unable to see the beautiful picture clearly. He felt something wet and hot run down his cheeks, dripping down from under his chin. The ‘pat, pat, pat’ sound he realized once his vision cleared for a second was due to clearless liquid dropping onto the photo._

_He was crying._

_His chest was now hurting even harder, “I’m s-orry babyy. Ple come baa to me”. He finally broke down, uncontrollable gasps and sobs tore out of him. He didn’t know how loud he was and he didn’t care. Liam didn’t love him anymore and it was all his fault._

_He doesn’t deserve life. He doesn’t deserve to live._

_He felt the picture slip from his nimble fingers falling to his bedroom floor. He stared blankly at his bedroom door._

_Maybe life wasn’t worth living anymore._

_He raised a hand up, seeing double fingers with claws out. He took another swig of whiskey while closing his hand into a tight fist, the numb pain and warm blood feeling so good as it coated his fist and ran down his wrist._

_His eyes stayed fixed on his wrists, thinking of those veins running underneath the skin._

_Maybe Liam was better off without him._

_Just then he was broken out of his thoughts when his room door was kicked open, coming off it’s hinges and there is his ever glory stood a weary Scott McCall._

_The eyes of the alpha bore into his while the alphas lips downturned as he headed towards him._

_He saw the alpha crouch down, hearing him whisper, “You’re going to be ok Theo”._

_He slurred, “I don deserf to liv”._

_And then his world turned black._

* * *

**Present Time...**

**Scott**

He didn’t want to pressure Liam but seeing the deep seated remorse and guilt in Theo made him scared.

He didn’t want Theo to head down the dark path that started 4 years ago.

He still remembered that night a terrified Tara called him frantically talking about Theo drinking himself to death while locked in his room. He had instantly told her that he would be at hers in another 10 minutes.

And when he burst through Theo’s bedroom door, the disheveled torn sight of Theo Raeken broke his heart in two and just when he thought things could not be any worse, he spotted Theo’s bloody palm. His eyes roamed for any serious cuts, seeing that nothing was of concerning. He knew where this was going so he reassured with the words, “You’re going to be ok Theo”.

However, Theo’s next words rattled him to the core, “I don deserf to liv”.

And thus it was only the start of something much darker for the chimera.

And he was afraid for the hurting man that was before him.

Same as he was now.

And he feared that Theo will resort to his former methods of coping. 

Methods that were not so positive.

He just hopped that it didn’t come to that.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback....
> 
> Theo POV...Theo breaks down...

**_4 Years Ago_ **

**_Liam_ **

_It had taken Liam a whole year to finally convince himself that he HAD to call Xander Bane._

_The alpha was very receptive and had instantly set up a proper time and place that he could meet the Bane pack. Truth be told, he wasn’t so excited, more like skeptical and weary. It has been a whole year without a pack and to join a new pack or meet a new pack for that matter could always turn sideways._

_Particularly with Liam’s knack for screwing up or throwing himself into a pit filled with snakes._

_But then again, he wasn’t doing so well. Loneliness was starting to lodge itself deeply within him. And with loneliness came the degrading thoughts and feelings._

_Well amplified degrading thoughts and feelings because he was already feeling like shit throughout the year anyways._

_The Latana’s could only do so much. Now it was either he allows himself to spiral into a whole new low or he man the fuck up and reach out to the help that’s already there._

_So here he was standing beside Xander, trying to recollect the pack members he had been introduced to just 5 minutes’ prior._

_He started from left, an Asian looking dude with an impressive black Mohawk, “Um you’re Lee” Earning a wink from the guy. He then pointed to the punk chick with blended pink and turquoise hair, “You’re Nadia” Earning a pop of the bubble gum she was chewing not so attractively. His gaze then fell upon the next guy who had perfect olive skin and a shiny bald head, “You’re Casey” Earning a smirk from the guy. He resisted the urge to shiver at the unwanted attention. He sucked in a breath and then moved on to the next guy who was a native of America with glossy long hair that reached his shoulders, “You’re Marcus” Earning a pearly white grin from the guy who was not bad looking at all. He smiled before aimed his attention to a Nicky Minaj lookalike with the same revealing dress style, he tried not to cringe, “And lastly, you must be Kiki” Earning a once over from the girl._

_He turned to meet the stare of an amused Xander, flushing at the intensity of the hot alphas gaze. He cleared his throat, “Well did I get it all right?”_

_Xander’s smirk only grew, “I’m impressed Liam”. He tried not to glue his eyes to the impressive biceps that protruded out when the alpha folded his arms across his chest. The alphas eyes glinting in amusement, “Everyone else that I seem to introduce my pack too either has the memory of a goldfish or have some form of amnesia. You got it on the first try!”_

_He flushed further, “I really wouldn’t put too much thought into it Xander. I just heard you really well the first time”._

_“Then they’re deaf I suppose”, Xander added matter-of-factly._

_He wanted to change the subject now. He glanced around the clearing that was surrounded by trees and logs, “So is this some kind of meeting spot for your pack?” He already made an analysis when he had to walk or hike here on foot, “It’s quite secluded’._

_Xander nodded, unfolding his arms and digging his hands into his jean pockets, “Yup. We picked this spot to hold meetings or when we had to spend time with each other without people looking at us in a weird fashion”._

_“What do you mean in weird fashion?” His curiosity peaked._

_Xander shrugged, “We haven’t actually been subtle about being werewolves”_

_“We actually don’t care too”, Kiki added with an underlying annoyance. “Humans can go die, for all I care”._

_He furrowed his brow at her statement, all of it sounding wrong to him. Before he could say something, Xander scolded, “Kiki we do not speak that way about humans! It is we that needs to be careful as we live in a world that do not know about the supernatural much”._

_He watched Kiki aim Xander a scrutinizing look, her sharp tongue about to retort something when the alpha dissed her and asked him, “So ready to hear more about the Bane pack Liam?” The alpha steered him away from the pack members._

_He spared a quick glance back, seeing Kiki arguing quietly with the other pack members. She looked like she was getting bombarded from all directions. He tried to push down the voice that was telling him that something was up. He needed to make friends, not undermine them. So he cleared his throat, answering, “I would love to learn of the Bane pack”._

_“Perfect”, Xander responded with a quirk of his lips._

_And that gorgeous look made him forget all of what happened a while ago._

* * *

 

**Present Time**

**Theo**

Life is a nasty battlefield.

Just when all begins to fall into place, something unexpected must come tumbling in tearing all apart.

And he can feel it begin to break him down piece by piece.

He entered his room, dumping his phone and wallet onto the nightstand. He plunked himself down on his bed, thumbing at the bridge of his nose, already feeling a dull headache coming on. His body felt tired, lethargic, and old today.  His heart was worn out.

He felt an unexpected tear roll out his right eye while more were building up to spill out like a never-ending waterfall. He focused his blurry vision to the white ceiling above wondering…just wondering.

For what, he really couldn’t fathom.

But he knew it was all going to eventually point to the one person who he surrendered his heart to from the very first moment he laid eyes on him. His heart squeezed tight as he thought of all that went down today.

_Liam had moved on. Liam didn’t want him anymore._

And for that, his waterworks began. For that, he wept out loud, not caring who heard. For that, he folded himself up into a worthless ball, like the pathetic chimera he has always been. For that, he felt a warm body spoon him, holding him close as she hummed a soothing song to him.

For that, he felt a warm palm rest on his cheek, the true alphas voice warm and tender, “Theo no matter what happens, we will always be here for you”.

“We all love you Theo”, came Stiles watery voice.

He lifted his head up slightly, through blurry eyes seeing the entire McCall pack surround him. All radiating comfort and love.

Love for a worthless Chimera like him. Love for a undeserving sack of shit like him.

Malia placed a hand on his ankle, “We are pack Theo. Pack do not abandon their own”.

Despite all the despair, Stiles choked out, “Hug time people”.

And so, Theo felt comforted and calmed when his pack huddled close to him.

Letting him know he was safe and sound.

_Safe and Sound._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos please as it helps inspire me to write :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander POV (Flashback)
> 
> Malia finds out some important information...

**4 Years Ago**

**Xander**

_It was in the middle of the night when he heard the sharp rapping of knuckles on his bedroom window. He rolled his eyes when he spotted who it was, huffing before making his way over to the rectangular window, sliding the bottom rail up, hissing, “What do you want Kiki?! It’s late!”_

_The girl dissed him, climbing in and shoving her way past him. His frown followed her until she turned scornful eyes at him, “What in the hell was that back there with Liam?!” She spat out. “I thought we were going to let him know of our intentions?!” She folded her arms along her chest, tapping her foot on the floor._

_He sighed and thumbed at the bridge of his nose, “Look I did some thinking and digging of my own. Liam is not like us. Even if he may hold some sort of disapproval with the true alpha, doesn’t mean he will turn his back on him”. He uttered, “Scott is his maker and it’ll take quite some time before he even dishes out any information on the true alpha”._

_“Then what the hell do we do hmm?! How do we get him to talk?!”_

_“We coax the information out of him with time and patience”, he shrugged nonchalantly._

_Kiki threw him an unamused look, “You like him don’t you? That’s why you prefer us to take the gentler, timelier route”. She added the last line with a hint of sarcasm._

_He hated that she could read him. He scoffed, “No that’s not it Kiki! I-“._

_“Then let’s just torture him and get the information we need out of him!” she interrupted._

_“NO!” He bellowed shutting her up instantly. “We will get more information if we play it slow. We can’t afford to make a mistake when it’s time to take down the true alpha”. He smiled smugly, “Then I’ll suck the powers out of the true alpha and we will take over Beacon Hills together”._

_She let out a hugh puff of air before stating, “Fine! But your plan better work!”_

_He turned and glanced out the window, studying the half moon, “Oh it will work. And Liam will be our pawn without even realizing it”._  

* * *

  **Present Time**

**Malia**

She loved to run in the woods. Every time the coyote in her wanting to break free. So she indulged in that power and found it to be soothing.

The feel of the leaves and tiny branches gracing her fur, the crunch of the twigs and dried leaves beneath her paws, the sound of the owl singing its chant in the trees, the feel of fresh air hitting her face and the smell of nature all around.

This was therapeutic.

And with all the mess going on with Liam and his new pack, she needed to find a way to calm herself down or else she would blow and give into the urge to maim or claw at someone, particularly that cocky alpha Xander.

All in all, she felt sad and sorry for Theo. Over the past five years their pack drifted closer to one another and soon Theo was included. From there their bond became stronger and stronger each passing day.

On instinct, it was only normal to protect any member from your pack.

She spotted a white blur hop past her and just like that the chase was on. She loved to hunt and she was in the mood for a good old fashioned kill. And just as she was approaching the rabbit hole, her ears caught indistinct chattering. Her instinct to hunt fell away and curiosity took over. She stealthily crept her way through the bushes and ferns and was met with a clearing surrounded by trees. Her interest peaked when she spotted Xander and another four individuals engaged in what looked like a little argument.

There was no Liam in sight and that was _NOT SUSPICIOUS_ at all. Yeah right!

If there was ever one thing she relied on, it was her inner instincts.

So she hid and tuned in her hearing. And boy oh boy did she make a good move.

_Xander snipped, “Hold yourselves together! We need to play this right or else we miss our opportunity! We are so close right now!”_

_The Nicky Minaj look alike only scowled, “It’s been a week since we have arrived and we haven’t achieved anything! The longer this takes, the more things will begin to fall apart!”_

_The dude with the Mohawk added, “They might start to get suspicious!”_

_“They are a very observant group”, added the pink and turquoise haired chick._

_“And have you noticed how Liam has been acting lately? He looks like he is trying to rethink things and beginning to grow soft.  We can’t have that or else we’ll never be able to end the true alphas reign!” The Nicki Minaj chick spoke up again. “I think we should let him know of our plans”._

_Xander bit out, “Absolutely not! Even through all the years with us, Liam will still be loyal to the McCall pack!” He grit out, “I have seen him starting to falter and it is getting on my nerves too!”_

_“So what do you want to do then?!” The long haired native asked._

_Xander paced back and forth, running a hand down his face, blowing out a breath, “I think it’s about time we forcefully pry information out of Liam. I think it’s time we use tougher, more painful methods”._

She had heard enough. She weaved her way out of her hiding spot and ran back towards the direction of Scott’s house. She needed to inform her alpha. She needed to warn her pack and most importantly they needed to find a way to tell Liam what she had heard.

They were in danger.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos inspire me, so please do send me some :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter....Been real busy.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY READERS❤

“Liam wait!” Theo grabbed the beta by the elbow.

  
Liam spun around, yanking his arm out of Theo's grip, “Get your hands off me Theo!”

  
Theo growled out in frustration, “You need to listen to me Liam!”

  
“Why would I listen to you Theo!” Liam was fuming, jabbing a finger into Theo's chest, “Why would I want to listen to someone I can’t trust!”

  
“Trust is not important right now Liam!” Theo grit out, lightly slapping Liam’s abusive hand away, “What IS important is the fact that XANDER is USING you to squeeze out information on SCOTT so that he can kill our alpha!” Theo snorted, “Not that he will succeed though. Everyone knows you can’t steal a true alphas power by killing him. Plus has he ever heard of how Scott always finds a way?"

  
Liam folded his arms along his chest, “Xander is not that type of guy Theo. He has never asked anything about Scott because I was willing to share a few details by my own decision".

  
Theo couldn’t believe Liam was defending that snobby alpha. He wiped a palm down his face, “Liam, Xander could have used any manipulative tactic to get you to talk to him about Scott. You won't even realize it".

  
“Oh you mean like YOUR manipulative tactics YOU USED to deceive the rest of us?!” Liam knew it was a low blow but he couldn’t help it. Theo just made him feel so irritated at this moment.

  
Theo was stunned quiet for a few seconds knowing that _yeah he probably deserved that_ or _had that coming_. But then he let Liam’s words fuel his sarcasm, snipping out, “Guess that would make me an expert in analyzing people with nefarious means huh!” Saying those words did hurt though.

  
Liam could see the pain in Theo's eyes and honestly didn’t expect that answer from the chimera. His heart squeezed because of the known fact that he had promised Theo when they were together that he had forgiven him for his crimes. He hated himself for using hurtful words and he knew that Theo's reply was some sort of a defense mechanism to hide how he truly felt.

  
He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, eyes bore into the Chimera's, “Look I'm sorry for….recalling your past. I know you’ve moved on”.

  
Theo shrugged, “Fine whatever Liam”. Liam’s apology actually made him feel a little better . He licked his bottom lip seeing the beta’s eyes follow the movement. His eyes flicking down to see the beta biting at that beautiful plump red bottom lips of his and _boy oh boy_ did that make his tummy flutter and his persistence to _keep Liam safe_ escalate tenfold.

  
The chimera pushed his deep seated feelings for Liam down before saying, “Liam I need you to listen please. You’re in danger".

  
Liam swallowed, trying to will down the flutter in his belly as he caught his ex running his pink tongue along that perfect bottom lip. He almost didn’t catch Theo's worried words. He still didn’t have enough to believe Theo so he challenged, “Do you have any proof or you’re just going on your hate for Xander?”

  
“Malia heard Xander and his other pack members plotting to hurt you so they can find a way to get to Scott”.

  
He felt his heart drop. He refused to acknowledge the genuine weary look on Theo's face, saying, “How do I know this isn’t some plot to get me back into your pack?”

  
Theo growled in disbelief, “Seriously! Liam, Malia heard them. Plus there's just something dodgy about the alpha and Scott feels it too!” . He pointed out in desperation, “If you don’t trust me than trust in Scott".

  
Liam has always trusted the true alpha with his life but at this moment he was stuck in a crossroads. He gnawed at his bottom lip, “I need time to think. I need to find out a few information for myself".

  
Theo couldn’t believe this!

  
He threw his head back in exasperation, before pleading, “Liam I don’t think it’s safe for you to return to Xander's pack. You should come with me, we can assemble the pack and try and figure out a way to find out more about Xander. Please Liam I'm begging you to come with me". Theo was on the verge of dropping down on his knees to grovel.

  
Liam swallowed, “What if you’re wrong Theo? You’ll ruin everything between Xander and I. You don’t know how much he has helped me throughout this past four years".

  
Theo added, “I understand how you feel Liam. I know Xander has helped you pull through the toughest of times but I also know that sometimes things can go wrong. I can’t take that risk with you! I can’t lose you again!” His heart hurt, tears filling his eyes, “Even if we may never be what we once were then I will accept that because I deserve your hate but that doesn’t mean I stop caring”. He extended a hand, “Please Liam, come hear what Malia told us and we'll decide from there. Yeah?”

"I don't hate you Theo", Liam whispered.

Liam studied Theo's hand for a few seconds before his eyes met Theo's glassy wet eyes. His inner instincts couldn’t help but compel him towards the chimera. He gnawed at his bottom lip before he took a deep breath and made a choice. He took a step forward and placed a careful hand into the Chimera's. The warm palm that closed around his made sparks travel up his arm. He gasped lightly and met Theo's soft hazel eyes, nodding, “Ok Theo. Just this once and if I’m skeptical of what the McCall pack presents then I wont hesitate to leave". He tried to will down the pounding of his heart, “I'm giving you one chance Theo".

  
Theo wished it meant that Liam would give them another chance but he knew if was just a faraway dream. Despite what he felt, he had to take whatever chance was presented to him.

The feeling of the beta’s palm in his only made his heart flutter and his cheeks warm up. This was the first time in five years that he got to touch the beta and it felt good. He nodded, “A chance is all I ask for Liam".

  
Liam finally realized his hand was enveloped in Theo's. _Could this get any awkward?_ He had taken Theo's hand without much thought. But now this felt kind of intimate in some way as they walked side by side, hand in hand.

  
The confusing thing was that he kind of liked his hand held by Theo Raeken.

  
Why was he feeling giddy? Why was he like this?

  
No thought could make him pull his hand away.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos for inspiration :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with the short hiatus my lovely readers ❤
> 
> So hope you enjoy this chapter :)

What Malia had told him was beginning to eat at his self esteem. He was starting to feel the old, scared, self-conscious Liam beginning to pop back up.

Naturally, his defence mechanism would kick in coaxing defiance to bubble out. He crossed his arms and shot Scott a sceptical look, “How do I know this is not just some ploy to get me back into your pack?”

  
Theo clipped out, “Seriously Liam?!” The chimera’s face was twisted in disbelief, “What part of Malia was THERE when Xander said that he'll HURT YOU for information on Scott don’t you understand?”

  
Liam was feeling protective, “I know Xander! He will never do this to me!”

  
“Maybe you never really knew him Liam! Maybe he just let you see what he wanted you to!” Theo was relentless.

  
Liam seethed, “Or maybe you’re just jealous that I am with Xander instead of YOU!”

  
“Jealous?!” Theo let out a mock laugh before deliberating, “And why would I be jealous when I have a girlfriend Liam?”

  
Everything became pin drop silent. Liam looked like he was just socked in the gut, completely speechless and stunned. Liam was only centered on that voice chanting ‘ _Theo has a girlfriend, Theo has a girlfriend, Theo has a girlfriend'._

Apparently, Liam didn’t have a brain to mouth filter as the words _‘You have a girlfriend?’_ slipped out of his mouth.

  
Theo could see the underlying hurt and pain that Liam was trying to mask as he uttered those words. He didn’t like seeing Liam like this, he didn’t like feeling like he had done something wrong, he wanted to take the words he had said earlier back. He took a step towards the beta, voice smooth and comforting as can be, “Liam...”

  
“You have a girlfriend?” Liam repeated, taking a step back.

  
Somehow the beta felt cold and empty. Liam unconsciously rubbed at his biceps as if seeking warmth, trying to gather himself. The beta's throat felt scratchy as he turned to face Scott, “Um...I think I’ll just head on back to my pack. It’s getting late".

  
“Liam please don't!” Theo pleaded.

  
Liam still refused to look at the chimera. _Why in the hell was he feeling like this?!_

  
Scott aimed his beta a hopeful puppy look, “Liam, at least give us the benefit of the doubt. Please? For the sake of friendship”.

  
Everyone else who had remained quiet this whole time just glanced at Liam with searching and pleading looks. Liam somehow found himself looking at Theo. The chimera had on an equally desperate look that just burned into him. Liam didn’t know why but his beta was certainly willing to give its maker and his ex lover a chance. The beta didn’t take his eyes off Theo's as he nodded, “Ok. One chance".

  
Theo smiled lightly, “One chance is all we need baby wolf”.

  
Liam felt a pleasant stirring in his tummy at the nickname only Theo would use on him as opposed to the packs ‘ _little wolf’_. But somehow, he felt that it was wrong, he felt sadness and hurt try to plunge it’s way into him. All because he now knew that Theo has moved on, _Theo has a girlfriend._

  
Liam found his smile dropping, eyes finding the floor. The mantra in his head now supplying him with the words, ‘ _Theo has finally moved on', ‘Theo has finally moved on', ‘Theo has finally moved on'._

  
_That should be good right?_

  
_Then why did it hurt so bad?_

  
**

  
Liam missed this. Sitting in this monster of a truck, in what ~~is~~  was his seat in the passenger side. As long as he was next to him, he felt calm and content. The wind ruffling his hair, gracing his face as he smiled out the window, passing meadows, trees and houses.

  
“Are you enjoying the view?”

  
Liam turned to smile at Theo, “Yeah I am. Kind of miss traveling in this girl". He pat the dash lightly.

  
Theo studied how younger Liam looked with that gorgeous smile that did things to his heart. He couldn’t help but speak with slight sadness and honesty, “Well this girl definitely misses you". He caught the beta's searching look, releasing a small smile before glancing back to the road ahead.

  
Liam just felt his heart flutter at Theo's smile. He kind of wanted to hide when he saw the inkling of sadness but guess it was expected. They both had memories that were romantic, good, bad and filled with fun times in this very truck.

  
But they didn’t have that anymore.

  
Liam felt his heart squeeze and his throat suddenly felt dry. He swallowed as his mind supplied that beside Theo wasn’t his place anymore. It was hers.

  
Liam found himself asking, “So you have a girlfriend now?”

  
Theo was startled by the question but managed to keep himself together. Once again he was riddled with a swirl of negative emotions; guilt and sadness was at the top. He didn’t really understand this, however, all he knows is that ever since Liam came back, he couldn't get the beta out of his head. And Heather seemed to pick up that something was wrong and as a result of his _avoidance of subject_ whenever she questioned him, she decided that they needed a break.

  
Theo couldn’t lie to Liam so he confessed, “I'm not with her anymore Li. We broke up a couple of days ago".

  
“But you said-".

  
“I was angry so I lied to you", Theo interrupted feeling bad. "Just let's not talk about it please".

The chimera peaked through the rear view mirror still seeing Stiles Jeep and Lydia’s Car following. He turned into a dusty road that would lead into the woods and to the location Malia had spotted Xander and pack having their secret meeting. 

“I’m sorry", Liam found himself saying and in all honesty he felt it was genuine.

  
Theo replied, “There's nothing to be sorry for Li". The chimera added, “I think it was the best choice for Heather and I".

  
“That’s a pretty name", Liam added blankly. _What the hell was the matter with him?_

  
Theo pulled the truck over at a secluded spot. The chimera turned the ignition off and faced Liam, “Li".

  
Liam glanced at the chimera, “What Theo?”

  
Theo took a deep breath, eyes meeting those blues that he fell in love with from the very first moment he laid eyes on them, “Listen....I....I care about you Liam".

  
“Theo", Liam sighed.

  
“No listen please", Theo placed a hand atop Liam’s fidgety ones. He thumbed lightly atop Liam's knuckles, feeling the pleasant sparks travelling through his skin, “Liam...I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness. All the things I did to you.....not being there for you when you needed me the most....being a stubborn ass boyfriend who ruined everything....putting you through all that hurt and pain...and then making you feel that you like you had to leave". He felt tears prickle his eyes, “I can’t do anything to change what I did or how I treated you Liam”.

  
Stiles and Lydia's vehicles pulled over beside the truck making Theo pause and study the pack members getting out. He met Liam’s focused glassy gaze, uttering, “There's more we need to talk about Li...... A whole lot but of course only if you let me”. Theo sucked in a breath, “I guess for now all I want to say is that I am deeply sorry".

  
Liam wanted to break down. He was barely keeping it together as Theo's words found it’s way into his heart. He licked his lips, “We do need to talk Theo and.....I already forgave you a long time back". His eyes met the chimera's red teary yet beautiful ones, “I can never stay mad at you".

  
Theo sniffled, “Liam I ....don't know what to say but......thank you".

  
Liam nodded. All these years, he never thought he would ever be here, sitting and talking with Theo. He had Xander and his new pack so he felt he was complete. That everything was in place. But with recent news or developments he wasn’t quite sure. _Was he going to lose what he had worked so hard to establish?_ His heart began to fill with dread and fear as he found himself shakily asking, “What if you’re right about Xander? What will I do?”

  
Theo studied Liam's vulnerable look. He hated that look because it reminded him of when Liam was at his lowest just after their breakup five years back. However, one things for sure; he wasn’t going to let Liam go this time. He placed a palm under Liam’s smooth chin, tilting the betas head up until he met those beautiful insecure blues, “If anything ever goes sour, know that you have me. I'm not going anywhere Liam. Not again".

  
“And so are we", Scott popped his head into the window. “You’re my beta Liam. Always have and always been".

  
A smile lifted on Liam's lip, feeling a spark of hope climbing within him, “Ok". He aimed Theo a soft smile, “Let’s do some snooping yeah?”

  
Theo dropped his hand from Liam's chin, smirking, “Lets baby wolf".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott POV. What happens?

**Scott McCall- True Alpha**

If there was anything that he was passionate about- it was ensuring the safety of his pack. More so, if he ever saw any pack member go through hurt or pain, he would highly respond (of course non-violently- unless forced to) and make things right.

Today, he witnessed how Liam’s entire hope faded into a blank, saddened and betrayed look- whilst hidden and listening to every single corrupt plan and vile word that left Xander Banes mouth. The Bane pack were also in the process of taking out some very painful looking torture equipment such as spiked whips, nail extractors and some very sharp wolfs bane covered knives.

Xander called out to the Nicky Minaj lookalike, “Hey Kiki, speed it up a little. Liam should be here soon and we need all this stuff ready and a trap set to capture the strong beta”.

“On it!” Kiki responded.

He heard a small barely audible growl to his left. He turned to see Theo gritting his teeth, eyes flashing yellow and fists clenching on and off. “Theo calm down”.

When Theo finally took deep breaths and finally centered himself was the moment he decided to glance towards Liam who was right next to Theo. The beta was completely wrecked with tears in his eyes instead of the usual anger he would expect Liam to react in. He slowly made his way towards Liam, placing a hand on his beta’s shoulder, murmuring, “Hey Liam, everything is going to be fine, I promise”.

Liam’s croaky voice responded, “He lied to me, Scott”. Liam’s face scrunched up in disbelief and disgust, “He used me”.

And that’s when things changed and the real Liam surfaced- well the old Liam. The angry Liam.

Before he could stop his beta, Liam got unto his feet, releasing a mighty angry growl- eyes glowing neon yellow and claws out in full swing. The beta was already stomping his way towards a now stunned Bane pack, sharp canines out on full display.

Not long, his pack members were following behind Liam- Theo already as close to his ex-lover as possible with an overprotective aura resonating out of him. He sighs, guess pack will always protect pack aye. And knowing his pack, they weren’t going to let anything happen to Liam.

He quickly followed. He didn’t want this to turn into a bloodbath.

With the way he saw it; everything could be solved peacefully.

Liam was already shoving Xander by the chest, growling, “HOW DARE YOU, XANDER!?”

Xander feigned innocence, “How dare I what, Liam?”

He held onto Theo’s bicep as the chimera wanted to take a swipe at the other alpha. It looked like his pack had all sides covered, growling at the Bane pack members while Liam got down to the bottom of this.

Well, he wasn’t going to let Liam do this alone.

He walked past Theo, coming to stand beside Liam. He saw Xander’s eyes widen, he folded his arms along his chest, “So, Xander Bane”. He tilted his head, “Word is, you’re wanting to torture my beta for information on me. Preferably, to take me down”.

He could hear Xander’s heartbeat rise. He watched the alpha’s adam’s apple bob, stuttering, “Um….Um nope”. Xander shrugged, “Where did you ever get that assumption from?”

“We heard you asshole!” Liam jumped in. “Just now!”

Xander had the nerve to jut his jaw out at Liam, “You’re being overly dramatic, Liam”.

“Liam is not being overly dramatic asshole!” Theo growled, prodding at the alphas chest. “We all heard you!”

Xander shoved Theo back, making the chimera stumble but manage to keep himself on his feet. “You watch it asshole! Everyone knows you’ve been gunning for MY BOYFRIEND ever since we came here!” The alpha flashed his red eyes, “Newsflash! Liam doesn’t WANT YOU!”

“EX_BOYFRIEND!” Liam spat back.

A semblance of pride found its way into Scott’s being- Liam was a strong beta standing up for himself with a lot of control. Definitely a proud father moment. On the other hand, he felt satisfied at the drop in Xander’s cockiness at Liam’s response.

“W-What?”

Liam took a step forward, squaring his shoulders, “You’re my EX- BOYFRIEND Xander. And FYI, Theo is not the one who’s been trying to win me over, nuh- uh!” Oh boy, Liam was going for pain- well verbal and emotional pain. The beta tilted his head, smug smile in place, “You see, Theo and I will always be drawn to one another. Likes moths to a flame. We love each other very much. Coming back here has made me realize that Theo is the one for me and-“The beta looks at a stunned Theo with a soft expression, “And if Theo is ok with starting anew, then I’m willing to too”.

Theo smiled softly at Liam, coming to stand beside him, slipping a hand into the betas. He saw Liam’s normal self-return at the gesture- wolf eyes becoming blue, claws disappearing, teeth back to normal and looking a few years younger and happier. The chimera could only glance longingly into Liam’s eyes, “Of course baby wolf. I can’t live another minute or second without you”.

The two were so engrossed in each other that Xander used the opportune time to try and attack. Wrong move alpha. He stood before Liam and Theo, shoving Xander back and morphing into his true alpha form, letting out a mighty roar that possibly resonated around the woods. He growled, “Don’t make the mistake of laying a hand on any of my pack members, Xander Bane. Lest, you face my wrath!”

Xander’s eyes were bugged out. The alpha was actually stunned silent, glancing frantically at his frightened pack members. He could tell Xander had lost the fight even before it began.

He stood firm and upright, “Now! I want you to take your pack and leave Beacon Hills for good!” He then sneered, “And if you ever so much as hassle Liam again, I will find you and I will end you”. He raised a brow, barking, “Do I make myself clear!”

Xander’s reply fell instantaneously out of his mouth, “Yes Alpha!” He signaled to all his pack members, “Hurry! Let’s leave!”

He felt much lighter as he watched the Bane Pack scramble away. He knew for sure that Xander would not return. The guy was too much of a pansy to do so. All talk but no juice.

He turned to be met with the beautiful sight of Theo encasing Liam in his arms while the pack smiled happily around them.

This was the happiest he’s ever been.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and/or kudos :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam POV
> 
> Theo discloses something then it's back to cuddles and sweet words *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So just to let you know that the next chapter will be the epilogue. Heads up!

**Liam**

  
He giggled when he felt Theo kiss at his neck.

  
They were in Theo's room, getting comfy on Theo's bed. It was strictly cuddles and kisses only as they both agreed that things needed to move slow. Then again, what surprised him was how fast he had gotten over Xander- maybe it had something to do with the Chimera?

  
He sighed as he felt Theo's warm arm encircle his waist, “Theo, what were you going to tell me earlier?” He manuevered himself to his back and glanced up at the chimera who had somehow frozen above him, “You said it was a dark time that you wanted to share with me".

  
He could see the nervousness and fear in Theo's eyes. He turned to face Theo (both lying on their sides, heads on pillows as they looked at each other). He ran a finger down Theo's cheek, “You know you can tell me anything Theo”.

  
The chimera chewed on his bottom lip as he studied him as if contemplating something before the man licked his lips and gently grabbed a hold on his hand. He could see Theo's Adam’s apple bob before the man uttered, “Um. This is very hard for me to disclose Liam. However, I do feel that you should know….Not for pity's sake but more so for there to be no secrets between us".

  
He could already feel that whatever Theo was about to disclose to him was something that wasn’t easy to talk about. He squeezed Theo's hand back, “It’s ok Theo. I got you".

  
The chimera nodded, before the mans eyes drifted down to their enveloped hands where Theo started thumbing at the back of his knuckles. Without meeting his eyes, the chimera said, “When you left-". Theo cleared his throat, “Sorry….when I drove you away because of my own stupidity-".

  
“Theo-“, His heart squeezed as he saw the pain in Theo's features.

  
The chimera's eyes then met his, shaking his head, “No. Liam…I need you to listen….please?”

  
He nodded carefully, “Ok Theo. Carry on".

  
“Well…I kinda lost it”. The chimera now had tears pooling in his eyes, voice slightly creaky as he continued, “I tried all the ways I could to reach you Li. But it was unsuccessful....which I totally deserved".

  
He couldn’t help but feel guilty.

  
“Anyway, one day, I just gave up". He felt fear rise up within him.

  
He blurted, “Theo what did you do?”

  
A tear finally slipped down the mans cheek, “I became a cutter and I always wanted to drink myself to death with wolfs bane infused alcohol. It became my addiction and all I could do was cry and drink myself to sleep".

  
He choked out, a little anger flooding him, “Theo! You are stronger than that!”.

  
The chimera scoffed, “I’m not strong without you, Liam". Theo glanced at him with timidly glassy eyes, “Please forgive me".

  
No. No. This was not right. He cupped Theo's cheek, “Theo though I highly condone what you did to yourself, I have to say that I understand where you were coming from. It isn’t easy to go through so many emotions when you…..lose someone”. He clicked his tongue, huffing, “And I don’t want to talk about how things went sour between us because it just brings about sorrow and heartache”. He shook his head, eyes peering into Theo's, “Just please don't head down that path again. There are people who still care for you....And there is nothing to be forgiven, Theo. We’ve already done that".

  
Theo whispered, “I had the pack and my counselor Mrs. Martin".

  
He totally felt like utter shit now. He thumbed at Theo's cheek, emotions crawling out of his voice as he uttered, “I’m glad you had the pack with you”. He could feel his face drooping.

  
Theo seemed to have picked up on his self loathing. The chimera swiped a thumb across the tear that cascaded down his cheek, “Liam. I didn’t tell you this to make you second guess yourself or to instill guilt. My actions are my own, I take full responsibility and I promise I will never go down that path again, not even on rainy days”. The chimera let out a breath, “I just….I needed to tell you otherwise, I wouldn’t have felt right plus….I want to let you know that during those dark times; you were the only light that gave me hope….knowing that I would one day see you again- no matter how wishful it may have seemed".

  
He could feel the warmth slip into his heart. He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Guess your wish came true".

  
“Oh yeah. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew everything was going to be ok…even if I didn’t have you as mine at the time". Theo then added, “Li….I know this may be too much to ask but, if you want to talk about anything- your hardships or your good times…then know I am here to listen and together we will work towards healing".

  
“Who are you and what have you done with big bad chimera, Theo Raeken?” He was really fascinated by this soft- hearted, caring Theo. Nevertheless, he felt the impact of those words and felt that yes, maybe he would like to share just like Theo had with him…someday soon. He added, “And yes…I would like it that we talk about our hard times so we can be on the same page and heal together…..but not today Theo….Today, I just want to hold you and breath you in”.

  
The chimera's beautiful smile lit up his entire face, “I would love that too, baby wolf".

  
He brought Theo's hand to his lips, kissing the inside of the mans wrist, “I love you Theo Raeken. I always have and I always will. We will get through this because I ain’t wasting a second chance”.

  
Theo moved in and kissed the corner of his lips. He chuckled at the pleasant sparks and tingles that came about because of the touch of those warm lips on his skin. The chimera, collected him closer, maneuvering them until he was laying his head on Theo's chest, listening to the mans steady heartbeat.

He snuggled himself close, feeling so safe and complete in Theo's arms. The chimera threaded fingers through his hair, murmuring, “I love you too, Liam Dunbar and I ain’t wasting a second chance either”.

  
He knew this was the start to something better.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing. Love ya'll ❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...

**Epilogue**

“Va-va-voom!” Stiles whistled as Liam and Theo walked into his living room with their hands clasped together. However, his eyes were more focused on the hickies that adorned both lovers’ necks. He narrowed his eyes as a thought came to mind, “Wait! How did you get the hickies to stay? I mean, don’t you werewolves heal?”

Liam smirked, “Well, Theo kind of found a plant that slows down the healing process”.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Are you two smoking weed? Is that the plant!?”

Lydia sighed from Stiles side, “Jeez babe. The plant belongs to the wolfs bane species and is more like a fern in appearance. It grows everywhere in the forests”.

“Mhmm. And how would you know?”

“Well because I’m the one that did research on it and suggested it to Theo. Initially, it was given to Theo for a different use and somehow, it was accidently discovered that it also slowed down the healing process in any supernatural being”, Lydia shrugged.

Scott raised a brow in curiosity, “What was it initially used for?”

Theo threw in a smirk at Liam- who was blushing red. The chimera leaned down and laid a kiss on his boyfriends neck, before answering in a lazy sexy voice, “Well it was initially used to prolong sex and amp the sex drive- you know keep us hard for longer periods of time”.

Stiles eyes were widely opened- it looked like his eyes would fall out his sockets. He clapped his hands onto his ears, “Oh no no! I can’t un-hear that!”

Meanwhile, Mason threw Corey a secret look reserved for lovers, “Hey babe, imagine the fun we’d have. You don’t have to use a cockring to starve off your orgasms”.

“OH MY GOD! SHUT UP! LA-LA-LA-LA!!!!!” Stiles shrieked.

Malia tilted her head to the side, “Hey Theo. Mind if a get a sample from you guys so I can go look for the plant”. She thumbed at Scott, “Apparently, the true alpha needs a lot of work on that department”.

Scott groaned, “Babe!”

Tara added, “Ok enough with the sex talk”. She came to seat herself beside Liam on the couch, leaning into his side and laying her head on his shoulder. She grabbed Theo’s hand in hers, uttering to both boys, “I’m happy you guys are back together”.

Theo squeezed his sister’s hand while Liam laid a peck on her forehead. The beta replied, “Me too, Tara. Me too”.

“So, where do we all go from here?” Tara asked.

“Well the usual. We just keep living and if any danger comes to Beacon Hills, then we protect and fight”, Scott replied.

“And this time, we do it together”, Liam added.

Tara knew what that meant. And it actually didn’t make her feel guilty- it actually made her feel appreciative and strong. She nodded, “That sounds like a perfect plan”.

**

Liam and Theo spent the night star gazing while lying on the back of Theo’s truck.

Theo turned his head to the side to see Liam intently focused on the glowing stars above them. He smiled at how stress free and happier Liam looked. It made his heart stutter. He threaded his fingers into Liam’s finally getting the beta to turn his head to the side. Their eyes meeting and filled with so much fondness and love.

Theo murmured, “I love you, Liam. I want to spend the rest of my life with you- if you’ll allow me?”

Liam smiled and replied as quietly back, “I can never imagine my life without you, Theo. It was never easy to be away from you and it’s something I never want to go through again”. The beta turned to his side which got the chimera to turn to his side too. Liam ran a thumb down Theo’s cheek, “I love you very much Theo”.

“Let’s grow old and wiser together?” Theo chuckled.

“Hell yeah! Walking sticks, adult diapers, wrinkled skin- the whole shebang”.

Theo brought Liam's caressing hand to his lips, kissing Liam’s knuckles, “I love that plan, Liam Dunbar”.

“Me too, Theo Raeken”.

Both didn’t know that this was going to be their life five years after heartbreak but all they knew was they weren’t going to give up on each other- Never Again.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to extend my thanks to all my readers who have followed this fic. Thank you for giving this fic a chance and for your inspirational words and kudos. 
> 
> Love ya'll.
> 
> Any last comments or kudos :)


End file.
